guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero
Archived discussions */Archive 1 (Hero Panel to +41% weapon damage) */Archive 2 (Maintained Enchantments with Heroes to Newb Question) ---- teleporting heros i found this out today, not sure how useful it will be but i thought i should put it up here. if you flag your heros or henchies into a portal they will teleport to your location... if you are dead, direct them to a portal and they will jump to your location —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.69.167.61 ( ) 18:34, 16 June 2007. :Yup, useful. But this is already mentioned in the "General behavior" section. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 13:46, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's really useful for running. If you don't get a full party, you can throw koss or goren in there with a few armor or blocking stances, a rez signet, and signet of stamina. You can have them rez you if you die, distract a group of enemies, all kinds of stuff. ~Avatarian 86 17:43, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Jora Why is Jora in the Table? Eye of the North is still a good way off, and it's pointless to have a hero that no one can use for another 3 mo(nths or so. Razah was a different situation. he was in the game manual, and should have been in Nightfall from the start. --Curse You 22:07, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :It's been commented out, we can add them to a new column of Heroes By Profession once their professions are revealed, and add them to the recruitment order table once the recruitment quests are revealed. Until then, it can stay in the main Eye of the North article. -- Gordon Ecker 23:11, 29 June 2007 (CDT) For the person who "fixed" Jora's position on the table: provide proof that she's the Warrior? By all means, she most likely is, but there's been no definitive proof. Capcom 12:47, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Can't link it, but ANet has put it somewhere as Jora being a warrior hero. Nhnowell 20:06, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :In the Official Demo Overview @ IGN, Jora is shown in the party list as a warrior. One odd thing, though, is that it doesn't say anything after her name, like it says "Elementalist" for Vekk. (Of course, existing heroes don't have that after their name either, so maybe it was Pyre and Vekk who were bugged in the video.) —Dr Ishmael 14:09, 3 August 2007 (CDT) GWEN heroes Along with the asian manual, we already know all heroes :] Anyone wanna add them? Link to original thread: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=3027206#post3027206 — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:00, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Awesome link! But... we can't really add them without knowing their names, can we? Gwen and Livia we know of course, but none of the others. (And at least now we know Vekk is male!) Capcom 03:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) N00b question yeah... if you unlock a hero for one character, is it unlocked for all of them? and what about pvp characters? Ravien Coromana 06:23, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Unlocked for that character+PvP characters. --Kale Ironfist 05:31, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks. Ravien Coromana 06:23, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Weaponless Heroes... ...Are bad. For some strange reason, if a hero doesn't have a weapon they start "punching" things from a distance since they can't wand or attack in melee. This is bad because they can "punch" things from a far distance....it does no damage and doesn't even stop natural regen, but it can aggro enemies. You can problably use it to your advantage somehow though o_0 P A R A S I T I C 15:23, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Hahha.... odd... if it's a "Far" distance, why dont we teach our heros how to pull? Ravien Coromana 05:08, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Professions Is it just me, or does it seem weird that all of the core professions have 3 heroes per and the Factions/NF prof have 2, except mesmer, which also has just 2. Strange? Yes. Coincidence? I wonder... --Franzwald 19:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :It's just you. I did note that, but it doesn't seem at all weird or strange. If you'd told me beforehand that they'd decided Nightfall would have exactly 15 heroes, that's exactly the number I'd have predicted for each profession. The core professions would get the extra heroes, except for mesmer because they're one short of the 16 they'd need for that. Why mesmer? It's been considered the "least core" of the core professions since the beta. (During the beta days, it was the only class that had a disclaimer when you picked it while creating a character, warning that it was for advanced players only.) --68.187.144.197 21:27, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Troll Unguent I seem to be having odd behaviour in that the heroes are not using troll unguent. Both Jin and Koss have unguent equipped, but neither of them use it, even when walking through lava pits on the fire islands. Is this a known issue? Bonsai nine 02:35, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Must be a Hero-only issue, I've seen Reyna and Aidan and other Ranger heroes use Troll Unguent all the time. If I spec Wilderness Survival high, and focus their builds around that (ie. a Trapper or something) then my Heroes will use Troll Unguent just fine when under attack. There may be an issue where they do not use it, until getting below a certain % of health, but I'm not sure. (T/ ) 20:44, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Hero Kiting There needs to be an option to disable your heroes from kiting. I often have my heroes running off and aggroing other groups when they try and kite, its really annoying. If you could disable heroes from kiting, you could keep them in wards and the like as well. My point is that, more often then not, heroes kiting cause more harm then good, and we need an option to disable it.--[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :True but then that would probably affect all Hero/Hench/NPC AI also. It is bad when crucial mission NPCs stand around in AoE...generally, from what I experience, Heroes and Hench don't kite much at all when set to "Fight". Setting to "Guard" or "Passive" makes the kiting happen more often. Of course, setting your Monk Hero to Fight can be a very bad thing. I guess there is a trade-off, you know? You either want them to stand their ground as long as possible for Wards, or flee from AoE. Meh. (T/ ) 20:44, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :couldnt u if u want to aggro 1 group of enemys just set them to stay somewhere and u aggro urself —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Carss50 ( ) }. ::He's talking about a way to stop heroes from kiting, not a way to stop heroes from getting into aggro range. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:44, 22 September 2007 (CDT) i would also like to comment on their path finding skills.... they're horible. (edited spelling) I truely agree to the heroes missing skill of path finding... i have tryid this often - I often flag my team behind, so i can sneak forward alone(searching for traps/spawns/agroing ect.) and when the flag is at the edge of my radar i used to cansel it. Unfortently they(80% of the time) start running the direct opposit direction of me(out of radar) and some times I did ran after them to see how long they run away before they actualy turned arround in the rigth direction - I must say I sometime get stuned by the "stupidity"(lag of path finding skills) and as u can imagine in a tigth situation ..an area with a lot of foe, this behavier can be very frustraiting. So I dont Cansel flags anymore. Instead i now use a new flag planted near me, so im sure they actualy come to me ..this also prevent bad surprices ..like a "tale" of foe running after them bc they had to agroe everything on there way back! -.- Broken Since GW:EN? Ever since it came out, my heroes often sit there being attacked even on guard or offensive stance and refuse to attack ANYTHING I have not called. As documented by others on Guru, they often interrupt their own skills after paying the energy cost. I'd suggest adding a bug note to the hero article regarding their AI, as these behaviours clearly began around the release of GW:EN, and can probably be traced to a specific patch. --Sunyavadin 13:06, 13 September 2007 (BST) Balthazar unlocking of Heroes I used 3000 Balth points to unlock the mesmer hero -- which has done me no good. He's not listed in my available hero list. So what's the POINT of being able to unlock a hero with Balth points? 64.65.95.2 21:17, 10 October 2007 (UTC)Kalin O Lystra :You only unlock it for PvP characters... That's the problem probably -- -- (s)talkpage 21:20, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :The "POINT" is to be able to unlock things for PvP without needing to unlock things via PvE. This is one of the things hyped about GW and you didn't know about it? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:50, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Bonds My monk heros are unable to use maintained enchantments. Is this a bug? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.108.205.205 ( ) }. :It's not. See the "General Behavior" section of this article. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:06, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Secondary Profession I accidentaly gave a secondary profession to one of my heroes. Is there anyway to change it back so it only has a primary profession as it makes the party list look messy. :You can only change it to a diffrent secondary, after giving it one. -- -- (s)talkpage 09:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :For pretty much any hero, it makes sense to give them a secondary profession if for no other reason than you can then replace Rez Sig with a reusable skill like Resurrect. Most of my heroes are X/Mo for this reason, although lately I'd been using X/Rt and Flesh of My Flesh (I was afraid they might use it suicidally before, but it appears to be mostly harmless, and cheaper/faster than Resurrect. I haven't been brave enough to try Death Pact Signet yet...) --68.187.144.197 21:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Weapon affects movement? I somehow never noticed this but the weapon your holding affects position heroes/henches stand in when you're not moving. When using a staff or any ranged weapon, they surround you. When holding a sword, they kinda let you be up front. I'm guessin that this also affects their positioning during fights but haven't tested yet. It seems positioning also changes depending on what weapon a hero is using. In a team of 8, It looks like there's a certain way they order themselves - Melee weapons put them up front, bows in the middle, caster weapons in the back. No weapon places them before caster weapons. Havent't tried with hammers/scythes yet. P A R A S I T I C 22:29, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I noticed too, for the weapon you bear as well as the one beared by heroes. For the positionning there is also an order in the casters, monks are always on the back backline ( except if they have to touch their target). It's like the pattern the minions do around their master following how many they are. 3 : triangle, 4 : square, 5 pentagon etc... until 8 : square of 3*3 ( haven't tested yet 9 minions or ten ) Topinambour 21:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Using heroes' weapon while they are unavailable ? I wonder if there is a way to see where is stocked the weapon I gave to, say, Jora, which became unavailable after the event ANet did ( that is to say I don't have EotN yet, but tested it last week ). There is no way to reclaim those weapons unless I bougt EotN ? Nice way though to promote the extension... ( Yes I know I got it dumb, why giving my hero a weapon if I couldn't use this hero less than 5 hours. ) Topinambour 20:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Ranger hero problem Most of the time, my ranger heroes will not use Broad Head Arrow when Apply Poison is halfway through it's duration or so. The hero will wait until the apply poison runs out before it uses broad head arrow. Clicking or double-clicking the skill has no effect. If I leave apply poison disabled, then the hero will use broad head arrow as normal when apply poison isn't in effect. Didn't know if I should write that in this article or either of the skills' articles. Tool 311 00:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) : This was observed when fighting Acolyte of Dwayna, if that is some special case. Tool 311 00:31, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::My advice: Use RtW. Hero's don't spread poison, making Apply rather pointless. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Controling enchantment and other targets i know how to get a hero to target an enemy but if your in a situation like running and running over a ranger trap or something, your bleeding and you want a hero to use Healing Breeze, how do you get them to use that on you if others in your party are also bleeding. :Target yourself, and then, with the hero panel open, tick the skill icon, and their next action will be to use Healing Breeze on you, in this case. ---Jamster--- 19:12, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Targeting bug? I'm not sure if anyone else has experienced this, but it seems I cannot target someone else with one of my heroes if I load several seconds before they do. I was attempting to do 600/Famine/Smite in Foundry, and I couldn't get Margrid to target the 600, no matter what. She would target me and cast the bonds on me just fine, just not on the slow loading 600. Anyone else experienced this? --Seventh 11:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Enchantment Removal - Do heroes have higher IQ here? I know heroes are great for interrupts. Are they also great at enchantment removal? That is, do they automatically know which enemies have enchantments and remove them, or do they cast them stupidly at any and all targets with no knowledge of whether a target has an enchantment? --Alphastream 00:40, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :I don't think they will cast shatter enchantment if the target is not enchanted, but I don't think they go looking for enchanted people to cast on. --Shadowcrest 00:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) They will only use enchantment removal on foes that are enchanted...the only problem is that the hero AI has no priority on enchantments. So they treat all enchantments the same. --Damaskinos Hero initial weapons cannot be placed in storage I found this to be so for Livia and Xandra. I can understand not trading them since they are customized, but I don't know why they cannot be stored. Is this true for all other heroes? Separ 02:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Probably, but why would you want to keep those? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:23, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::An update changed the storage to not accept customised weapons. However, sometimes you can still dump a customised weapon on the storage, idk why. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::And when you do that,the other characters on the account can move it once and it gets stuck, I think. Anyway, giving items to storage is a kind of "trade" for the system, so limiting trading for items seems to limit the storage as well. See Nesting Material for another example. --◄mendel► 10:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I've moved customized weapons to different accounts' Xunlai storage and they've never gotten stuck. I don't remember any update of that sort. 11:36, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, maybe that was armor pieces. It's been awhile. --◄mendel► 11:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I also stored my main's Elite Druid Armor and Ancient Armor sets in my mule's Xunlai for months, and just moved them back to my regular account a few days ago. 11:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::As I stated: "sometimes you can still dump a customised weapon on the storage". Sometimes was an understatement :P Still, the update occured and it doesn't work properly. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:45, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you drag a weapon in your storage to equip it on the hero while the hero has their initial weapon, they will equip the new weapon and the initial one will be placed into the storage. Once in storage it is important NOT to take the weapon out with another character. They won't be able to equip the item so the aforementioned method will not work, leaving it unable to go back into storage. N Segick 19:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) New game collection packaging -> New Exclusive Hero According to this ad, found in PCGZine Issue 21, there will be a new golem hero, exclusive when buying the complete collection.. it will look like this: Corsaire 08:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Well that looks quite awesome. Even though it's probably just a reskin of the normal Golem model, but oh well. It's related to EotN, so we can't expect too much, can we? --- -- (s)talkpage 09:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeap, a golem with a "new" skin.. but I never expect nothing, taking everything as "a gift" (can't translate more in english), so.. but it's quite nice.. :p Corsaire 11:48, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::see M.O.X.. --◄mendel► 14:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) possible bug, can anyone confirm? Applying a Stolen Sunspear Armor to Koss while he has Unique Items equipped has showed to result in the replacement of those items with Koss's basic requirement 7 Barrel Hammer! Applying the same armor to Melonni with a basic modified scythe has not resulted in such a loss, implying that perhaps Unique Items are the only ones affected by this bug. -- 68.215.64.107 (03:39, 23 August 2008) : seems very unlikely; Koss starts with a Machete and shield, not a hammer. -- Dr ishmael (03:54, 23 August 2008) --◄mendel► 02:48, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Not sure where to put this But for hero pictures, I hate to have the flag in the picture. Thankfully, I discovered that if you set a flag while the HUD is turned off (ctrl-shift-h) then the flag will be invisible. 12:17, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :I've notified the proper authorities. ;) --◄mendel► 23:58, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon Spells does anyone know if heroes will replace Weapon Spells on their allies before they've ended? A particular example is that if I cast Great Dwarf Weapon on an Ally, would my Heroes avoid replacing it with Splinter Weapon, or should I micro it? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:51, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Heroes LOVE to replace weapon spells, even their own. 01:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that means micro-ing. :( [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, I just did some quick tests at the Isle of the Nameless. I used Brutal Weapon on myself, started attacking the Master of Damage, and my hero had Splinter Weapon, but didn't use it until Brutal Weapon expired. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I've never had the overlapping, except with XW. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Interrupts I know heroes have mad interrupt skillz but do they always use them when they can? say if i locked a hero on an enemy monk with the heroes skillbar as will the monk be able to cast at all (except during aftercast)??? Or will the hero interrupt some spells and let others get through even if it could interrupt them? - Rabus 01:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Heroes have good interrupt reflexes but they're not foolproof. I also run full Dom interrupt bars, and sometimes things still slip through like Reversal of Fortune. Heroes are less likely to interrupt very quick spells (or they know they can't so they don't try). Another thing to remember is that they will wand when they have nothing else to do, so they can miss stuff that way. (T/ ) 01:13, 26 November 2008 (UTC) That bar would mean a total waste of a perfectly decent mesmer hero, you can make a interrupt bar but you don't have to overdo it.I'm pretty sure heroes won't actively try to interrupt 1/4 cast skills/spells i know they do on 3/4 the question is do they do them on 1/2 too....Durga Dido 01:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) cant they interrupt 1/4 casts if they have good FC? what im asking is if i set a hero on a target will it interrupt as many skills as it possibly can? - Rabus 01:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :They can. They will try to interrupt stuff, but like Entropy said they can miss because they're kiting, wanding, rezzing, etc. --Shadowcrest 01:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, they will. However, they'll most likely miss one skill or another, simply because they are attacking with their wand and they won't cancel the wanding to interrupt. That's why they won't interrupt 1/4 casts; the ending of their current action will almost never coincide (spelling?) with the mob casting a 1/4 spell. --Alf's Hitman 01:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::In my case it's usually because Gwen is casting Empathy :p but yeah. That's another thing to remember, is disable all non-interrupt skills when you don't need them. Same reason an interrupt Ranger hero shouldn't have attack skills. *cough*Zho*cough* (T/ ) 01:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::hmm what if you didnt give them a weapon? a wand's mods are a small price to pay for the time the hero wastes wanding, or you could give them an item spell (do they keep up item spells?) - Rabus 01:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::They maintain item spells as much as they can. --Shadowcrest 01:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Taking away their weapon works; they could still have a focus for +12 energy. (Foci have a use? Wow) Heroes will spam weapon spells incessantly, even to the point of overwriting them - for example they will cancel Resilient Weapon with Weapon of Remedy etc. They're kind of dumb like that. (T/ ) 01:41, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Could you just put them on passive?Maybe that would work,but i still think they wont try to interrupt 1/4 cast spells/skills. Durga Dido 01:48, 26 November 2008 (UTC) (OMG errors and forgetting to sign and arg!! ) ::::::::I want to say that they don't use interrupts when they are passive, but I've never actually tried that. (T/ ) 01:49, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Hmm i guess that would kinda makes sense.If thats the case then yeah removing their weaponor giving them item spells seems to be the best choice,theres the one item spell that gives you + energy and something else,using that would remove the downside of not giving them weapon,at least when it comes to energy. Durga Dido 01:53, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mighty Was Vorizun is pretty good, yes. (T/ ) 01:54, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::And they don't use interrupts when they're at passive. --Alf's Hitman 21:43, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Manual Casting When manually casting a Hero skill sometimes the hero is already casting one. I notice that sometimes the current skill is aborted (after losing its energy cost) and sometimes it will finish, and then the manually cast skill will activate. I cannot seem to figure out when it will abort and when it will not. The reference to 'double clicking to cast the skill 'immediately' phrase sems to have something to do with this, but not sure exactly what. Any help? LLandale 19:02, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :It depends on how far they are in casting the current skill; if they're like, half a sec away from finishing it, they won't cancel. Well, those are my observations. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) heroes pet my heroes have has the same pet for quite some time and are getting a little old. i was just wondering if there is a way to give them to a pet trainer and if so which pet trainer? unlocking hero armor styles are they unlocked for the entire account or just the character u got it on? :Character based. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Spamming Attack Skills Heroes seem to be pretty bad at it. They don't use Barrage on recharge, even if the Zealous Bow would pay for the Energy cost. They don't use Dragon Slash, or other adrenaline skills like "GftE!" as they charge, either. Is it worth adding a note? and complaining? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Heh, they're not bad with "GftE!", but they still are with attack skills. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::WE Wars are also quite terrible (same goes for Zealous Vow; they cast it at 10e and proceed to supermax their energy bar by not using skills at all). The activate WE, but refuse to use Eremites on recharge regardless of #foes and energy. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) unlocking in pvp is useless now? no HB no use for them? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pryon ( ) at 11:05, 22 May 2010 (UTC). :So it would seem. A F K When 12:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Full party of heroes?!?!? In a blog post on the arena net page (http://www.arena.net/blog/what-does-it-all-mean-john-stumme-discusses-war-in-kryta-survey-results) john stumme says explicitly says that we should "look forward to filling out your party with Heroes as another feature of the free update build"! should this be edited on the page or should we wait on the actual update to come out? im personally very excited for this because it will make fighting alone and helping out lower level players much easier :D (i cant log in for some reason so i guess im an anon) 01:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, it's been posted about. Feel free to continue the discussion there. This page shouldn't be edited until the feature is actually in the game, though. —Dr Ishmael 01:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) This is gonna be awesome. I have nothing against Henchies aside from Alesia Jenkins, but having a full team of (Elite Armored) customizable Heroes is just gonna be fuuuuuun. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 03:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ray + Discord oops I exploded the game. --Vipermagi 14:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC)